


Sugar and Spice

by 2bad2write



Series: Meta Knight wants to fuck you [1]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Accent, Biting, Cheesy, Cockblocking, Cute, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, F/M, Food, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Sexy, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bad2write/pseuds/2bad2write
Summary: You and Meta Knight share a lovely picnic! Sauciness insues~





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> I am genuinely upset by the lack of good Meta Knight/Reader content there is given the kind of character he is. Like I would assume people would be ALL over him, ya know? I've gotten by with the crazy Marth/Meta Knight stuff that's on here (btw check that shit out, it is crazy!) but now I've decided I need to take this into my own hands. Expect more in the future! I can't promise that they'll be done this month or the next but I got SO many ideas to make this work so look out! Anyways, please enjoy!

"But how were you able to pick up on the language so easily?" You recalled, scooting closer to your cape-clad lover. The sun shone brightly above the blue summer skies, making for a perfect afternoon picnic in the courtyard. The cooling waters that gushed from the castle fountain splashed gently, making for a quiet calm atmosphere. The blanket you grabbed on the way out was thick and soft, keeping you off the freshly tailored grass. In the criss-cross position of your legs, you felt tempted to pick up the little knight and set him in your lap. Rationally, you restrained yourself from the thought, instead opting to enjoy the lovely piece of strawberry cake you had made for the outing.

"Do you mean the Popstar language or the English language?" Meta Knight questioned, taking a teacup out of its saucer before drinking the contents, lifting his his mask lightly.

"Hmm, both?"

"Both is fine." He set down the teacup and shifted in his seated position to face you, mask back down. "When NME began his master plan, it was my duty as a Star Warrior to traverse the many galaxies in order to fight his horde of monsters that had infected every corner of the universe." You nodded patiently, having heard all this before. "Every planet I visit will naturally have its own language. If I am to work with other Star Warriors from across the cosmos, then it is my duty to have the capability of communicating with all of them."

"So how many languages do you know?" You refilled Meta Knight's empty teacup, pleased with how he was enjoying the drink you had prepared.

"Hundreds. Perhaps even thousands. However, if you had asked me to recall any of them in this very moment, it would be very difficult. It has been a long time since I have ever required to speak any other language than the one I primarily use today."

"You guys seriously didn't have a universal language you all went by?" You prodded, unconvinced by his story, taking another bite of your dessert.

"Yes, some of us found it to be much easier to agree on one language to use with one another but as our ranks grew, many were too stubborn or too uneducated to attempt learning our ways of communicating. I refused to let that barrier keep them from being a part of the war as we needed all the help we could get. I took it upon myself to become a translator of sorts in order to keep the Star Warrior army at its strongest."

"Sounds like that would have been a pain."

"Yes but after learning say 50 different languages, many of them seem to follow similar rules."

"So it was easier as you went along then?"

"Exactly."

You buzzed with thought, popping the single cherry off the top of what was left of your cake. "What was learning our language like?" You asked as you held the stem carefully above your mouth, biting off the fruit with your front teeth.

"Not difficult at all. In fact, I had already understood much of the Popstar language before officially stationing myself here."

"Mmkay," you swallowed, savoring the cherry's juicy flavor. "What about Spanish?" He went surprisingly quiet, suddenly averting his gaze.

"What makes you think I know a word of Spanish?" You raised a brow at him, unimpressed by his lie.

"Meta Knight." You spoke directly. "You know Spanish."

"You cannot prove that." It was clear he was at unease, suddenly snatching his teacup and taking a very long sip.

"Oh yes I can." You set down the platter of disheveled cake to your side and cross your arms. "Do you really not hear yourself when you speak? It's a pretty thick accent." He remained silent, refusing to put his teacup down. It was then you recalled a bit of drama that occurred at the castle prior to today's picnic. "Well I know you know at least one word." His head swiveled toward you in a quick panic. "Yeah, what did you say? It was puta... puta something."

"Stop." Meta Knight commanded with hurry in his voice, setting his teacup back in its saucer. "Don't say things like that."

"Like what? I'm only repeating what I heard." You watched as a single bead of sweat rolled down the side of his mask. What could you possibly be saying to make him this upset? And why was he denying something as simple as knowing another language? You rested a comforting hand on the cerulean warrior's pauldron. "Meta Knight, being Hispanic is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Of course it isn't." He turned away from you again, forcing your hand away. "I am, however, not Hispanic..." You thought about it for a moment before realizing that, unless Spanish people come from space, there would be no conceivable way for Meta Knight to be a native Latino.

"But Meta Knight," You started but you were swiftly interrupted as Meta Knight made strong eye contact with you.

"It is difficult for me to admit that I would do anything 'for the heck of it' as you would say. I pride myself on being very task-oriented; not wasting my time on things I would see as trivial."

"Oh." You hesitated, afraid to hear the answer to your question. "Is... Is what we are doing right now trivial?"

"Of course not!" He was quick to defend. "The moments we spend together are precious and valuable, memories that will be treasured forever." He gently took your hand into both of his, cupping the back and palm. His eyes then began to glow a strong purple color. "[X], do not ever assume that I do not enjoy spending time with you when that is simply not the truth. Trust me when I say I would not want to be anywhere else than right here with you." 

You couldn't help but blush. Meta Knight always had a way with words but this was pretty mushy even for him. Those loving words coupled with his knowing stare made you feel light. You smiled and cupped your cheek with your free hand.

"Okay Meta Knight," you giggled. "I'm sorry for ever doubting you."

"Don't be," he removed his hands from your own, retracting them back into his cape. His eyes went back to their recognizable yellow before he continued. "I should have been more clear. When I say something is trivial, I mean it is something I do for myself that has no realistic application."

"You never know, lots of different people visit Cappy Town that come from all over. It might just come in handy someday."

"It is very unlikely but perhaps you are right. When I first heard the Spanish language, I was very interested by its sound and the culture surrounding it."

"You must have been speaking it for a very long time now."

"Yes, but while I am not ashamed for knowing the language, I am ashamed of how much of my life I spent learning it when I had more pressing matters to attend to."

"Well I think that's great that you found something you're passionate about. It makes you happy and it affected you positively. It really suits your character too: the mysterious masked gentleman." You took a lazy finger and traced the outside of his mask. "Plus, it's super sexy."

"Is that so?" He gave a short amused laugh. "Perhaps I could teach a few words if you are interested."

"I'd love to." You smiled at his sudden change in attitude over the subject. "I wanna start with hearing the rest of what you said last night." He hummed and stroked the base of his mask.

"I suppose we can skip the basics for now." He scooted closer to you, his cape lightly draped over your feet. "What you had most likely heard me say was.. Puta madre."

"Puta madre." You repeated best you could. Not hearing the words exactly how you'd like, you try again. "Madre.. mm-Maaadre."

"It will be easier to say your Rs if you keep your tongue relaxed." Meta Knight coached. "Try keeping your tongue flat at the roof of your mouth." You did as instructed and spoke again.

"Puta madre." You laughed at the little effort it took to say it properly. "So what does it mean?"

"It is a.." he cleared his throat faintly. "A swear word, a very commonly used swear word. It means to… sleep with one's mother..." you knitted your brow and narrowed your eyes. You tapped your pursed lips in thought before it finally hit you.

"Motherfucker?" You asked much louder then intended as evident by Meta Knight's immediate reaction. He flinched as he brung his hands out defensively. His eyes darted across the emerald fields that surrounded the fountain, wary of being heard. "Did you really say-"

"Stop!" He held his arms out further in front of you. "Don't say it again!" You laughed at his limited tolerance for swears.

"Sorry!" You snorted. "I just can't believe you'd say something so vulgar!"

"It is true that I am very careful about my word choice. However, I admit that there are times where something will get the better of me."

"What times are those?"

"Usually very angry ones."

"You didn't seem to care when I was saying it in Spanish. Does that mean you only use Spanish for swears?"

"No. As of late, I have used it mostly for literature. Now I am using it to teach you." He held out his arm, gesturing to the contents of the picnic. "I would like to try an exercise: see if there is anything you would like to learn the name for."

You gave a quick scan of the set up in front of you. Paper napkins had been stacked perfectly next to an extra pair of plastic dinnerware. Each of you had a teacup and saucer to set them in, yours slightly fuller than his. To your side was your plate of crumbs as well as the rustic tea kettle you had used to refill Meta Knight's drink. To the Star Warrior's side was a small green pouch of ornate sugar cookies that the sweet-toothed soldier had been snacking on periodically. In the middle of blanket stood a glass pedestal holding the remaining piece of your Magnum opus: the strawberry cake you had slaved over with Lady Like. Her helping hand was the necessary for getting it absolutely perfect. By the lack of slices alone, you were assured that it was a masterpiece. You will admit that it may have been you hogging all the slices, unsure if Meta Knight has even had a single bite. Regardless, your empty plate called for a refill, begging for the familiar weight of cream filling and sugary icing. Unable to resist, you slide the last slice onto your plate and sat it in between the little space you and Meta Knight shared.

"'Cake' is very simple." He explained. "It may even sound like another word you are familiar with: 'pastel'."

"Pastel." You repeated. "Like color pastels." Meta Knight hummed and nodded.

"'Strawberry' is 'fresa'."

"Fresa."

"Fresa. Make sure to roll the 'R'."

"Fresa. Hm, I think I got it." You assured yourself. "So together it would be… pastel fresa."

"Very close but not quite." Meta Knight corrected. "When describing something, you must connect the words with a 'de'. Pastel de fresa."

"Pastel de fresa."

"Very good." Meta Knight spoke with a smile in his voice.

"Don't you mean 'muy bien'?" You teased. The two of you shared a gentle laugh, a soft blush dancing over both of you. While only slightly visible through the visor, his flushed cheeks made your own flush up even more.

"Si, muy bien mi estudiante." The gentleman corrected himself and you bit your lip. His rough but soothing voice sounded absolutely delicious when he spoke in his preferred language. It was as if you had discovered a whole new part of the mysterious soldier. You almost felt cheated; only now you were getting to hear such an exotic voice. You loved it and you craved it. You had to hear more. You grabbed the plate and a fork, eyeing the cake.

"Tell me how to ask for a slice." You commanded. The soldier audibly smirked and opened his cape. He took the plate and fork out of your hands as if they were offerings. Using the utensil given to him, he scooped up a fairly large portion of the pastry and balanced it on the fork's teeth. He sat down the plate and presented the full bite to your mouth.

"Por favor." Meta Knight's voice slowed as he cupped your cheek with his soft glove. "¿Puedo tener una rebanada de pastel de fresa?" You completely blanked. While you could barely understand what the Latino warrior was saying you most certainly heard it. It was a gravelly but soft voice that rolled and groaned wistfully. You weren't sure if it was intentionally seductive or if that was his regular speech pattern. Either way, it had you flare up redder than a maximum tomato.

"S-Sí?" You managed to say, ungracefully so. He chuckled lightly and retracted the fork, leaving you confused.

"Gracias cariño." He lifted his mask half way up his face, obscuring his eyes but revealing his mouth. Without warning, he wrapped his lips around the fork, eating the morsel. You gasp, feeling thoroughly japed.

"Hey!" You whine. "Don't tease me like that!" He slid the fork out of his mouth and chewed, a self-satisfying grin spread across his face.

"You asked me to tell you how to ask for a slice of cake." He mumbled through the sugary dessert between his teeth. He swallows the snack and gestures with his fork. "I had expected you to repeat me rather than answer." You acted pouty but seeing that delicate little smile was a rare sight and one that didn't fail to have you smiling as well. Admiring the puffball, you notice a dollop of cream filling at the corner of his mouth. Your smile turned from one of contentment to one of mischief.

"You got a little something on your cheek." You bend forward and reach out your index finger under what you presumed to be Meta Knight's chin. You drag your digit up his face, tickling his lips, and curl around the cream. With it now planted at the tip of your finger, you bring it to your mouth and lick off the delicious filling with the flat of your tongue. You give him a hazy look, his eyes unnoticeable but his mouth agape. You lean back into him and shift his mask back down onto his face with both hands. You whispered sharply. "Gracias cariño."

He didn't say a word. He latched his hands on to yours, forcing them off his mask and into his palms. With your hands balled into his, he pushed until he had you on your back, your hair scattering off the blanket and onto the lush grass. He straddled your midriff, his covered face mere inches to yours. He pushed your fingers apart with his until they were intertwined. His eyes flashed to a creamy pink.

"Excuse me," he finally spoke. "But I am suddenly in the mood for something much sweeter." You we're flustered beyond compare as metaphorical butterflies infested your stomach. The fluttering feeling had tickled you as nervous giggles escaped you.

"J-Just wanna clarify here," you cleared your throat hard, attempting to regain composure. "I didn't call you a girl or anything, right?" He joined in with his own bubbly laughter.

"No, cariño means 'sweetie'." He took an invasive strand of hair off your face and tucked it delicately behind your ear. "While I do not consider myself 'sweet', hearing you call me such is… very cute." With your now freed hand, you grab Meta Knight's mask and lift it slightly to reveal his proud smile.

"What's the Spanish word for 'kiss me'?" He flashed his teeth, amused by your fowardness.

"Besame." You watched his mouth say.

"Besame, por favor." You say, hoping he accepts your imperfect Spanish. He answers swiftly, closing the gap between you both. His lips were soft but his movements were rough as he pressed himself against you. His gloved hand guided your jaw, lifting your mouth to his. You felt his hips thrust slowly onto your stomach and his ironclad boots squeeze your sides. Your eyes screw shut and you gasped sharply at the intense sensation. He attacked your bottom lip with his teeth, tugging gently before returning to your gaping mouth with more affection. He rumbled at the back of his throat a long gravelly moan. The deep groaning elicited a pathetic whimper out of you that you hoped went undetected. It didn't. The hand clamped around yours tightened its grasp. His tongue grazed your own and before you could return the gesture, he retreated. You open your eyes to meet his golden ones. Well, one of them. You sloppy make-out session appears to have affected the position of his mask as it was now pushed over to one side of his face. His face was pensive, determined, adorable. The two of you breathed hot air on each other for what felt like an eternity. You felt limp as he drew your trapped hand close his face.

"Me vuelves loco." He said, sliding his hand down yours and taking hold of you by the wrist. He lavished your palm with kisses; wet and loud with every one that caressed your skin. You covered your mouth with your other hand, biting hard on one of the knuckles. 

"Meta Knight, wha..?" You didn't bother finishing, reveling in the sensitive tingling that spread across your hand.

"You." He responded through your fingers. "You drive me crazy..."

"Meta Knight, please! Besame!" You cried but your cries were ignored.

"Call me amante, mi princesa." He released your hand and you placed it above your head.

"Besame, amante! Por favor!" You begged again.

"Turn your head, mi amor." He commanded. You did as instructed and you were rewarded with a harsh assault of tongue and teeth to your exposed neck. The biting was rough and excited, eager to please. A deep groan escaped him once again, the vibrations massaging your fresh bruises. Your breath became drained from the love bites that came in heavy supply. "Tu ternura me encanta…" he whispered sweetly in your ear. "You are so soft, mi princesa." A gloved hand tugged at the hem of your shirt before touching down over your stomach. "I want to touch you everywhere." His mouth pressed against your ear, nibbling at the lobe.

"Meta Knight!" You cried out. "I love you!"

"Te amo, [X]." The ragged knight corrected in a harsh whisper. He held the base of your chin and directed you to face him. "Say it, mi amor."

"Te amo, Meta Knight!" You yelped, overcome with lust. Your lips connected once more, short but genuine. You whined into the kiss, upset by its briefness. "Now touch me, touch me everywhere."

"Si, mi princesa."

"WOAH! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"

Your eyes shot wide at the sound. Your knight paused abruptly. The two of you looked toward the source of the scream, you twisting your head upward, stretching your neck. In your upside down vision, you sight a small child with green hair peering around the large fountain behind you. He watches you two with interest. Your blood ran cold.

"Ehh Tuff!" Meta Knight scrambled to his feet, launching off of you and adjusting his mask back to its proper position. "What are you doing here?"

"Were you guys wrestling or something?" Before either of you could explain, a small girl with a very large ponytail runs to meet his side. She is visibly distraught.

"Tuff, get back to the castle. I'll deal with this." She shoved him away by the shoulder in an aggressive fashion. The young boy seemed scared by her actions.

"Whatever you say, Tiff. I'm gonna go find Kirby." And the boy was off. The little girl crossed her arms, clearly upset.

"Were you guys seriously doing it again?!" She yelled. "This is the third time you guys have been caught like this!"

"I am… not sure how to approach this." Meta Knight choked out, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." You spoke sincerely. You sat up and put your hands in your lap. "I just asked him about his accent and–"

"Please, let me handle this." The Star Warrior interjected. "You did nothing wrong." You kept quiet and the knight walked forward, ready to combat the little girl tapping her foot angrily. "This is a misunderstanding, I was simply.. ehh.. thanking my dear friend for the lovely picnic they had set up on my behalf."

"'Thanking' them?!" She repeated dismissively. "Look at their neck! You nearly bit their head off!" You began to flush up, embarrassed by your hickeys. You took both hands and covered them best you could, frowning at how sore and wet they were.

"Perhaps I have.." Meta Knight cleared his throat hard. "lost my better judgement..."

"I'll say." Tiff responded with a huff. "You gotta be more careful about this kinda stuff, Meta Knight! I mean for goodness sake, you're out in the open! Everyone can see you!" She pointed upward at the castle's outer walls. Both you and Meta Knight look up to see a crew of Waddle dees watching the drama from above. With your eyes on them, they suddenly lose composure and scramble out of sight. Your flush cheeks grow redder and redder, taking a hand away from your neck and to move it to your mouth, subduing a gasp. Were you being watched this entire time?

"It has been a long time since I have experienced these emotions, Tiff." The poor knight admitted. "I ask for you to understand that I am not exactly fully aware of the proper customs here."

"That's no excuse!" She argued, waggling a furious finger. "You know better than to be doing this kind of stuff out in public!" A moment passed and she let out a short sigh. "Look, we don't have time for this. Dedede is up to something and we need your help!" The warrior's body tensed, knowing fairly well what the King is capable of.

"Where is he now?"

"He just took off with a weird-looking arm cannon into Cappy Town. Not even Escargoon knows what he's doing." Tiff's attitude quickly changed from disciplinary to worried.

"Then we must go. I will join you as soon as I can." Tiff nodded, accepting Meta Knight's call to action. She ran off, surely making her way to the small town. Meta Knight let out a defeated sigh, the tension leaving his shoulders. He turned to face you and a sudden sadness washed over you. He walked toward you and took your hand away from your mouth. Just as he had done before, he held it gently, cupping the back and palm. "I have to leave, this could be serious."

"I know." You spoke dejectedly. "I'm… I'm really sorry.. a-about what just happened." You looked away, completely ashamed. A moment of silence passed when you felt something make contact with your hand. You look to see Meta Knight kissing the back of your hand. The sweet gesture lasted mere seconds but it was one that didn't fail to make you smile. When the kiss ended, the caped-kisser slid his mask back over his face and looked up at you endearingly.

"Go back to my room. I want to continue our lesson when I get back."

"M-M-Meta Knight?!"

"I will return as soon as I can. Be safe, mi princesa." And with that, he was off. With a 'whoosh!' of his cape and 'shwing!' of his sword, he was gone in a flash. You caressed the spot on your hand and looked out with a loving gaze, excited for the following evening.

"Te amo, amante."


End file.
